


Интересные факты о...

by summerindublin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Seahorses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerindublin/pseuds/summerindublin
Summary: Перевод драббла True facts автора Aesc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674013) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 



Быть беременным отвратительно, решил Эрик. Во-первых, приходится съедать как минимум десять тысяч артемий в день, чтобы маленькие ублюдки в его животе были довольны. Не получается угрожающе лавировать по волнам, когда вынашиваешь больше трехсот детей. Беременность и поедание планктона сгубило его фигуру, такую изящную и грациозную даже для морского конька. Более того, каким-то образом детеныши влияли на его способность управлять песком.

Эрик раздраженно стукнулся об океанское дно, отказываясь отдаться на волю течения. Подумать только, еще целую неделю терпеть эту пытку. А ведь всего три недели назад они с Чарльзом обнимались под луной и Эрик пел ему свои любимые серенады, пока они спаривались. 

Чтоб он еще раз подпустил к себе Чарльза с его яйцекладом, как же. 

— Эрик!

Легок на помине. Чарльз, все такой же несправедливо стройный, подплыл к нему и обнял, изогнув тонкую шею.

— Как ты сегодня, любовь моя? — спросил Чарльз, нежно уткнувшись в него.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Эрик и дал Чарльзу переплести их хвосты вместе.


End file.
